


По цене одного Ривая

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Twins, Golden shower, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Out of Character, Questionable Choices, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Эрвин приехал на день рождения к Ирвину и взял с собой Ривая.Ривай безответно влюблен в Эрвина, что для того не является секретом, как не является и для Ирвина.Ирвин пользуется Риваем и утром, чтобы разрешить неловкую ситуацию, обращается к Эрвину.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi/Erwin Smith
Collections: домашний фест шингекитреда (2019)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/gifts).



> 1\. Бета — [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky).  
> 2\. Написано на домашний фест шингекитреда.  
> 3\. Чисто диалоговая вещь.  
> 4\. Фаноны из евривере. Для любителей свиноеба-Эрвина и собачки-Ривая самое то.

Ранним утром Эрвин сидел за небольшим столиком под линяющим дубом, задумчиво читая вытащенную из гостевого зала книгу, какие-то выдуманные мемуары. Служанка составляла ему с подноса чай, вазочку варенья, разрезанную вдоль булку; тихое позвякивание посуды изредка заглушалось криками рабочих, устанавливающих тент. Вечером они установили каркас вокруг деревянной беседки и теперь ловко привязывали к нему белоснежную ткань. Ветер продувал свободные концы, из-за чего они хлопали по пожелтевшей траве с таким звуком, будто кто-то встряхивал от пыли одеяло. Вся эта суета была в честь его брата-близнеца Ирвина, хозяина усадьбы — ему исполнилось тридцать пять. Тридцать пять было и Эрвину, разумеется, но он не обольщался и прекрасно понимал, на чье празднество приехал. Сюда должна будет приехать вся родня со стороны Смитов (с некоторыми из них Эрвин вообще не общался лет с восемнадцати) и Шмидтов (несть им числа). Всех вместе взятых Эрвин не очень любил, поэтому на приглашение был склонен, как обычно, ответить отказом, чтобы через месяц таки увидеться с братом где-нибудь в столице. Если бы не одно но — на праздник были приглашены многочисленные деловые знакомые Ирвина. «Почти семейная обстановка, но с выгодой, — писал ему Ирвин. — Будь братом, уважь же. Приезжай хоть на круглую дату. Обещаю полезные знакомства!» Хитрец точно знал, как к себе заманить — он занимался торговлей и производством металла, поэтому все его деловые партнеры были людьми крайне влиятельными, так или иначе связанными с короной. Такую возможность договориться напрямую с промышленниками упускать было нельзя, вот Эрвин и приехал, хотя общество Шмидтов и в менее шумной обстановке переваривал с трудом.

Рядом на стул рухнул Ирвин. От него пахло алкоголем, а вид был растрепанный, будто он не спал ночь и все время где-то куролесил. Эрвин смерил его оценивающим взглядом и не удержался — улыбнулся, закрывая книжку.

— Ирвин, ты не знаешь меры вообще ни в чем.

— В смысле? — уточнил брат, потирая влажное после утреннего умывания лицо.

— Ну, у тебя впереди сложный день, а ты всю ночь не пойми чем занимался у себя.

Ирвин, его зеркальная копия, только нечесанная и помятая, с удовольствием намазал масло на булочку и сверху щедро капнул ложкой густого варенья. Откусив, он с наслаждением вытянулся на стуле.

— Как же хорошо жить, — сказал он, жуя.

— Конечно хорошо, ты же при всех, считай, любовницу к себе привел. Жены не боишься?

Вопрос был более чем резонный — это именно его жена, Алисия, была наследницей отцовского рудника, основного источника дохода всех Шмидтов. Ирвин при ее упоминании скривился и перестал жевать.

— Так она сама катается непонятно с кем, что мне за нее переживать, — небрежно ответил он, возобновляя энергичные движения челюстью. Подумав, он сглотнул и добавил: — Сейчас она еще в столице, поди, с адвокатом кувыркается.

— Так это она. Ее из семьи не выгонят.

— Меня тоже не выгонят, я же теперь их семья, а не Смит, — простодушно улыбнулся ему Ирвин, заглядывая в глаза. У Эрвина по этому поводу были сомнения, но если бы они были реальны, то стал бы его брат водить к себе при всем доме любовницу?

— Тебе виднее.

Служанка поставила чай Ирвину, тот отхлебнул, облокотился о столик и жадно умял сладкий бутерброд, тут же намазывая второй.

— Будет тебе меня распекать, — довольно сказал он, все еще жуя. — Я вообще пришел тебя за подарок поблагодарить.

— Что? Так это ты подаренным виски так напился?

— Ну, почти, — опять улыбнулся Ирвин, но уже хитрее. Сощуренный, он взглянул на Эрвина, и тот внутренне напрягся, невольно вспомнив бесконечные шалости брата, причинившие в свое время их опекунам столько неудобств. А когда шутки превратились в расчетливое хулиганство... — Виски тоже отменный, но я о другом.

— О чем это?

— Да вот... — начал Ирвин и зевнул. 

Опять потер лицо и, глянув на Эрвина, поудобнее подсел к столу. Эрвин терпеливо смотрел, как он суетливо тянет с ответом — наливает себе чай, дожевывает булку, — и невольно почувствовал раздражение. Чтобы отвлечься, он зачерпнул густое варенье ложкой, но стоило ему только поднести ее ко рту, Ирвин деловито спросил:

— Мне вот интересно, а ты Ривая трахаешь?

Эрвин поперхнулся, остаток варенья сорвался с ложки и шлепнулся о скатерть. 

— Нет! С чего ты взял? — вытаращился он, салфеткой вытирая брызги сока со светлого шерстяного пиджака.

— Я так и понял, — кивнул Ирвин и с довольным цоканьем добавил: — Вечно у тебя все не как у людей, а...

— Так это ты с ним, что ли, был? — догадался Эрвин.

— Хорошо, что ты его с собой взял, — Ирвин расплылся в улыбке. — Я таких страстных уже давно не видел...

— Ты по мужчинам?

— И по ним, и по женщинам. А ты?

— Нет, — огорошено ответил Эрвин, бросив замаранную ткань на стол. — Мы с Риваем друзья.

Ирвин соскользнул взглядом куда-то вверх и полуприкрыл глаза. Он мечтательно вздохнул, что-то вспоминая, и произнес:

— Он у тебя очень хорошенький, курносый такой, нежный. Что же ты не додумался его приласкать как следует? Он ведь сохнет по тебе.

— Сохнет?.. Ривай? Да ты путаешь что-то, врешь.

— Нет, не вру. Ривай сам меня в кровать утащил, думаю, прихерел от вида близнеца своего _возлюбленного_ командора, — с усмешкой сказал Ирвин, потешаясь над недотепой-братцем. — Отдал бы ты его мне, Эрвин. Тебе он не нужен, а мне он нравится.

Эрвин, на которого враз навалилось столько новых сведений, проигнорировал последний пассаж и попытался сопоставить услышанное с событиями вчерашнего дня. Они с Риваем приехали утром, по приезду познакомились с Ирвином. Разумеется, Ривай знал про брата-близнеца, поэтому внешность того (хоть и не по-эрвиновски лощеная и небрежная) не стала для него сюрпризом. За весь день эти двое ни разу не оставались один на один, не считая, правда, того часа, за который Ирвин показал Риваю свою усадьбу, по-осеннему голый сад и пруд. За обедом они друг с другом не разговаривали, днем Ривай внизу не появлялся из-за неожиданно сразившей его головной боли. А вот уже вечером спустился к ним в бильярдную, где немедленно заполучил расположение Ирвина, а следом за ним и всех присутствующих в комнате мужчин. Эрвин и подумать не мог, что это знак какого-то романтического влечения, наоборот, он тогда даже обрадовался, что эта симпатия безвозмездна — многие Ривая боялись, и мало кто отваживался с ним говорить, из-за чего в обществе ему частенько приходилось оставаться одному. Поздним вечером Эрвин почувствовал сонливость и ушел к себе в комнату, не в силах терпеть скуку и прокуренную комнату. Проснулся он ночью, через стенку услышав постанывания и шум в соседней комнате брата, но разобрать, кому принадлежали голоса, не смог.

Что-то тут не сходилось. Нет, Ирвин, как всегда, разыгрывает Эрвина. Лучший друг возжелал его брата-близнеца и в тот же день оказался в его кровати? Ладно, допустим. Но чтобы Ривай? Вот так, с незнакомцем?

— По-моему, ты смеешься надо мной. Еще раз, как ты его затащил к себе?

— Очень просто — никак. Мы вышли на веранду, разговорились, выпили, а когда расходились по комнатам, он просто за мной зашел, — с загадочностью кокетки улыбнулся Ирвин, явно смакуя воспоминание.

— Да ладно. И ты согласился?

— Разумеется. Он мне очень понравился. Я отчего-то очень волновался из-за встречи с ним, а он оказался... таким чудным и милым. И, если хочешь знать, я об этом не жалею, — упрямо заявил Ирвин. — Он со странностями, конечно, на лицо угрюмый, весь из себя вышколенный, но душа у него добрая и трепетная. Смотрит как на единственного в мире человека. Сосет как в последний раз. Дает в задницу и соглашается вообще на все... — увидев, что Эрвин закатил глаза и отвернулся, он гнусаво захихикал: — Ух, я его в такой кренделек загнул!

— Отстань, — с досадой сказал ему Эрвин. — Я не хочу знать, чем вы там занимались.

— Точно? Могу рассказать, как я брал его сзади на кровати...

— Прекрати.

— ...а он просил еще и больше...

— Замолчи.

— Кстати, ты знал? Он умеет кончать без рук.

Эрвин громко опустил расслабленную руку на стол и посмотрел на старшего с укором. Тот наконец-то умолк и, покусывая губу, ждал продолжения.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— По многим причинам. Ну, во-первых, конечно, чтобы подразнить тебя. Во-вторых, хочу попросить отдать его мне. Ты же его не любишь, а ему со мной очень хорошо.

— Ну и мерзость, — заключил Эрвин, скривившись. Обычно он мог раскусить актерство братца, но сейчас разобраться, выдумывает он или нет, было невозможно. — Он мне не раб, пусть живет как хочет. Но что-то я сомневаюсь, что Ривай бросит Разведкорпус ради тебя.

— Не бросит, это точно. Тогда сделай мне подарок и дай еще пару дней с ним. Не уезжайте завтра.

— Чтобы ты потрахал его всласть? С ума сошел? — возмутился Эрвин, поражаясь наглости своего бессовестного братца. Да ни за что он так делать не будет. 

— А что в этом такого? Прошу на правах именинника, между прочим. И, к слову, я тогда могу обеспечить встречу с владельцем тканевой фабрики, и там мы сможем договориться, чтобы он поставил вам лучшую ткань для униформы. И все за наш счет, как тебе?

Озвучив свое предложение, Ирвин замер на выдохе. Эрвин непонимающе посмотрел на него — речь шла о деньгах существенных — и понял, что он ни капли не придумал. Ривай правда накинулся него в первый же день знакомства. Ривай и правда влюблен.

— Ты с ума сошел, торгаш. Нет. Просто нет.

— От торгаша слышу. Так что, раз ты отказываешься, то он тебе все-таки нравится, да? — с ехидцей в голосе продолжил Ирвин. — Ну скажи же, что ревнуешь эту курносую собачку ко мне.

— Не говори о нем так, какая он еще «курносая собачка»?

— Так нравится или не нравится, я не понял?

— Лишь как друг.

— Но ты же знаешь, что он в тебя по уши влюблен, да?

— Я предполагал, что у него есть что-то ко мне, но не обращал внимания, — все же признался Эрвин. Он не дурак и давно подметил непростое отношение Ривая к нему, правда, никогда об этом не раздумывал. — В любом случае, на его чувства ответить я не могу. Мне нравятся женщины, и он знает об этом.

Если вспомнить, Ривай всегда осуждал его за походы в бордель. Морщился от запаха духов, говорил, что Эрвин однажды что-то подхватит, что шлюхи грязные, что ему лучше завести какую-нибудь девушку в разведке. И при этом всегда встречал его, спокойно подавал верхнюю одежду, если им случалось зайти в публичный дом вместе, приносил чай, когда Эрвин возвращался после одиночных развлечений. Кажется, его участливость, которая воспринималась как забота наседки, имела совсем другую природу... 

— Да, он знает это очень хорошо, — Ирвин откинулся назад и сложил руки за голову. — Настолько, что под конец даже расплакался. 

— Ривай плакал? — пораженно спросил Эрвин.

Эта новость вдруг сжала его сердце. Ривай никогда не плакал. Не хныкал. Не ныл, что ему тяжело, а просто делал свое дело, был как стойкий несгибаемый солдат. А тут... среди людей, в спальне, вдали от поля боя?..

— Да. Посмотрел на меня, и слезы сами потекли. Он еще потом так трогательно извинялся.

— Но за что?

— За то, что мной воспользовался, — улыбнулся Ирвин. — А я был и не против того, как все сложилось, я бы его вообще к себе забрал. Мы бы столько дел вместе сделали, никто бы не уберегся.

Мысль о том, что Ривай возьмет и уйдет к его брату, хоть и была абсурдна, но все же окатила Эрвина холодом с головы до ног. Чувство это было настолько сильным, что он резко обрубил чужие фантазии на этот счет:

— И не мечтай. Ривай никогда тебя не выберет.

А Эрвин ни за что так просто его не отдаст.

— Заметь, это были слова собственника, — отметил Ирвин, дернув бровью. — А собственность можно обменять. Эрвин, послушай. Раз тебе по-большому счету без разницы эта часть Ривая, так как насчет обмена? Точно не хочешь отдать мне его на недельку? Подумай, вся твоя драгоценная разведка как по щелчку приоденется в превосходную форму.

Эрвин медленно посмотрел на брата, покачивающегося на стуле. Ощущение было такое, что говорят они не о человеке, а о домашней скотине... И в какой-то степени, конечно, это было правдой.

Вспышку страха утихомирила рациональная мысль, что Ривай, вообще-то, поклялся ему и вряд ли покинет разведку при своем уме и памяти — за его верность можно не беспокоиться. Но вот все остальное... Эрвин не собирался никогда трогать чувства Ривая или сознательно их вытаскивать, тот хранил их где-то в себе (и правильно делал), но на этот раз он сильно подставился. И, что было самым интересным лично для Эрвина, он еще расплакался.

— Я буду крайне благодарен за твое согласие, — добавил Ирвин, взъерошив волосы. — И ведь самое-то главное, что Ривай останется в плюсе. Все только выиграют от этого.

— Что ты будешь с ним делать? — все еще сомневаясь, спросил Эрвин.

Ирвин на этот вопрос оживился, уселся на стуле прямо. Его хохолок на голове качнулся, в глазах появился блеск.

— Трахать, разумеется. Говорить с ним, слушать его. Наслаждаться его взглядами. Мучить немножко.

— Мучить?

— Ну да. Попробовать кое-где придушить, отшлепать там, стиснуть яйца здесь. Помочиться ему в рот, запихнуть в попку руку, — увидев, как на лице Эрвина появилось отвращение, он засмеялся: — Не бойся, этот не сломается от таких забав. Просто хочу узнать, как далеко он готов меня принять просто за внешнее сходство с тобой.

Какая-то часть Эрвина живо откликнулась на эти слова. Медленно соображая, он с трудом представил, с каким отчаянием Ривай соглашается на все эти манипуляции, и почувствовал толику злого удовлетворения. Так ему и надо. Вздумал спать с Ирвином — пусть соглашается на все. Интересно, будет ли он опять плакать? Как далеко он зайдет? Как сильна его любовь?

— Знаешь, это довольно удачное предложение, — нашелся он, наконец-то решившись. — Но нам как раз помимо ткани нужна еще и хорошая кожа на обувь.

— Хм-м. Тогда я хочу десять дней.

Эрвин нахмурился, вспоминая свои планы и ближайшие поездки. Не будет ли какой накладки?

— Девять. На десятый я должен быть в столице.

— По рукам, — быстро сказал Ирвин, явно опасаясь, что Эрвин обяжет еще чем-нибудь. — Обувь и форма, будет щедрый жест Шмидтов Смиту... по цене одного Ривая.

Они пожали руки над столом.

— Думаю, не стоит говорить ему о сделке, — сказал Эрвин, довольно окидывая Ирвина взглядом. Внутренне он похвалил себя за то, что и не продешевил, и не навязал брату тяжелых условий. Зима у разведки будет теплой, а отношения с братом укрепились.

— Нет, ни за что, — категорично согласился Ирвин. — Боюсь, ему эта новость не понравится. Впрочем, я могу как-нибудь сказать, что на наши с ним отношения ты дал добро.

— Лучше не стоит. Пускай все будет тихо, будто я просто решил игнорировать вас.

В молчании они оба посмотрели на большой расправленный тент. К воротам подъехала чья-то карета, и Ирвин вяло повернул в ее сторону голову. Эрвин же подумал, что сегодняшний день начался неплохо, и почувствовал удовлетворение. Ну да, чувства Ривая... Но об этом можно подумать и позже. Впереди еще другие встречи, нужно договориться о поставках зерна сверх новой нормы, заручиться поддержкой главы Тростовской гильдии промышленников в обмен на доступ к пустующим складам Разведкорпуса...

— Хотя знаешь, — неожиданно произнес Ирвин, — мне кажется, что если бы ты приказал ему со мной переспать, он бы переспал без вопросов.

Эрвин не ответил, только улыбнулся. Просто подумал, что было бы неплохо купить мешок дорогого чая на обратном пути.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внезапное обновление, которого я не планировала!

Вопреки армейской привычке спать в любую свободную минуту, Эрвин никак не мог заснуть. Сегодня был третий день из назначенных десяти, и он чувствовал, что уже готов лезть на стенку. Кто же знал, что после дня рождения Ирвина все гости мгновенно разъедутся? И разве можно было предположить, что перенести десять дней ничего-не-делания будет _так_ тяжело?

Конечно, если говорить объективно, жаловаться было не на что. День прошел совершенно замечательно и начался с того, что Эрвин опять выспался. Во время конной прогулки он осмотрел все имение Шмидтов и их пустой, по-осеннему голый парк, плавно перерастающий в самый большой лес на территории Шины. Там он с лесничим поохотился — причем весьма успешно: поймал пару куропаток, которых домоправительница сразу же передала на кухню. Перед ужином он плодотворно трудился над собственным дневником, разгребал записи, продолжил чтение оставленной с прошлого вечера биографии (теперь уже не выдуманной) основателя Фабричного города. Вечером он насладился собственноручно пойманной дичью под апельсиновым соусом, красным вином и молчаливым обществом пройдохи Ирвина и помятого Ливая — это единственный раз за день, когда они собирались втроем. После трапезы те снова исчезали в недрах поместья и предоставляли Эрвина самому себе. Этот раз не стал исключением, и после ужина Эрвин пошел в выделенную ему гостевую комнату, где играл сам с собою в шахматы, опять читал, опять проводил ревизию всех своих вещей. Перед сном у него была очень горячая ванна. В камине напротив кровати трещали горящие поленья, от них было тепло и по-домашнему уютно. Эрвин ложился. Потом вставал. Потом опять ложился. А потом наступил час ночи, и к Эрвину в оглушительной для зрения темноте пришла мысль, что ему не обязательно делать то, что он делает. Ведь если он продал Ливая своему братцу, то это не значит, что он должен Ливая тут сторожить, верно? Он может уехать в столицу и вернуться сюда в срок.

Но ведь это же означает оставить Ливая один на один с Ирвином, его ненормальным братом. Чокнутым извращенцем — его развратили деньги, и обычный секс ему уже был не интересен. Ему нужны были мужчины, чтобы удовлетворять свою страсть — да еще так затейливо, что Эрвин все никак не мог взять в толк, откуда это у Ирвина в голове?

Разумеется, он следил за тем, что они делают. Ливай, вообще-то, его соратник, им вместе еще сражаться с гигантами за Стенами. Конечно, Эрвина интересует, как с ним будут обращаться! Именно поэтому он прислушивается к шуму в коридорах и к звукам из соседних комнат. Отмечает, как они не смотрят друг на друга, как Ливай, поджав губы, выдерживает взгляд и дает понять, что знает — Эрвин дал добро на все происходящее с ним.

Ощущение было такое, будто с охотничьей собакой Эрвина играется чужак. Издевается над ней, дразнит, а она вся извивается и скулит, смотрит на бывшего хозяина. Ее лупят поводком, обманывают, бросают в нее палку, бьют по носу. Эрвин никогда бы не додумался поступать с ней так. Это было отвратительно и грязно, хотелось отвернуться, забрать свое больное животное обратно, но Ливай вновь поднимался на ноги и продолжал гавкать, вилять хвостом.

Эрвин не мог удержаться. Он понял, что провалил свое обещание прекратить следить за утехами брата, и сегодня ему предстоит вновь приникнуть к самой дальней двери, за которой Ирвин развлекался с Ливаем. Из своей комнаты тот съехал буквально в первый же день после того, как их покинули гости — видимо, из нежелания пачкать свой дорогой интерьер. Там же поселился и Ливай. Прислуга убиралась всегда вечером, когда оба вечно встрепанных обитателя спускались поужинать. Шесть горничных устраивали на втором этаже жуткий топот — за двадцать минут они умудрялись все освежить. Дверные петли там были всегда хорошо смазаны, и ручка поворачивалась бесшумно — Эрвин видел, как на нее нажимали, но никогда не рисковал сам открывать дверь. Он просто прижимался ухом к замочной скважине и слушал стоны, звуки, скрип. Разговоры, смех Ирвина. Тихие ответы Ливая.

Звуки борьбы и всхлипы.

В этот раз все было тихо. Что там? Эрвин старался как можно тише дышать и не двигаться, чтобы половицы не скрипели. Неужели легли? Или сегодня решили взять отдых? Когда Эрвин слишком сильно вжался ухом в дверь, она чуть приоткрылась — правый глаз ослепила полоса света из комнаты, и сердце замерло.

Внутри было трое обнаженных мужчин, и — что в первые секунды поразило Эрвина больше всего — одним из них был тот самый лесничий, с которым Эрвин сегодня ловил тощих куропаток, специально выпущенных для гостя. Он был возбужден и гол, его вздыбленный член качался при каждом движении, когда он развязывал осевшему на пол Ливаю руки. Ирвин стоял спиной к двери, подбоченясь и медленно попивая вино из бокала. Его широкая спина перегораживала весь вид, и Эрвину нравился контраст между крупным мужчиной и мелким Ливаем. Лицо Ирвина не получалось ни углядеть, ни представить. Какой взгляд он обращает на свою очередную игрушку? Ливай был само смирение и нега — несмотря на всю его битую красную грудь, полосы на предплечьях и влагу на щеках. Так его били, значит, пороли, а он молчал, его маленький стойкий солдат, мужественный зверек... Правильно, Ирвину он не по зубам, Ирвину его не поломать...

Ливай был заворожен. Он следил за каждым движением Ирвина и чуть запрокинул голову, когда тот отставил бокал. Лесничий собрал его волосы и потянул так сильно, что Ливай приподнялся на коленях. Ирвин встал напротив очень близко и поднес руку к паху — видимо, хотел, чтобы у него взяли в рот, но Ливай зажмурился и чуть отвернулся. Тут же ему в щеку ударила струя мочи — Эрвин от неожиданности отпрянул — и быстро растеклась по всему лицу, потекла по подбородку на румяную грудь, живот. Ливай не вырывался, просто сидел, закрыв глаза. Эрвин следил за ним, затаив дыхание — чтобы Ливай, его чистюля! Да еще позволял себя так унижать! Да он сейчас встанет и порвет этих детин, это же позор для разведчика! — и с жадностью вглядывался в его благодарное лицо. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, когда Ирвин закончил справлять нужду, Ливай обратил на него обреченный взгляд и вновь тяжело прикрыл глаза — не от тягот унижения, а от удовольствия. Удовольствия жертвы, удовольствия унижения. Да, он сдавался Ирвину — вот так просто позволял себя взять.

— Хороший мальчик, — позвал его Ирвин и кончиками пальцев провел по скуле.

«Отличный мальчик», — повторил про себя Эрвин, и от всего увиденного его заполнила желчь. Ливай наслаждался своей слабостью, показывал себя беспомощным перед лицом Эрвина, а Ирвин пользовался своим сходством и упивался властью. Все эти выражения лица Ливая, вся эта красная кожа, порочные слипшиеся ресницы, струящаяся по лицу моча — это все из-за Эрвина. Для Эрвина. Это для его глаз. Не для брата, не для прислуги.

Ливай — для Эрвина. И больше ни для кого. 

Прописная истина, казалось бы, но ее с первого раза было никак не понять. Лесничий поводил головой Ливая, тот вновь открыл глаза и заметил наблюдателя в дверях. За секунду черты его лица напряглись и исказились в гримасе глухой злости — не страха, не стыда, а ярости, которую порой вызывает сильная обида за предательство.

Ирвин заметил реакцию Ливая, уже начал оборачиваться, но потрясенный и оскорбленный до глубины души Эрвин бесшумно встал и пошел к себе в комнату, в укрытие. Вряд ли его заметили. А даже если и заметили, то что? Его Ливая, быть может, и увел новый хозяин, Ливай, быть может, теперь и огрызается.

Но это ведь всего лишь третий день из десяти.


End file.
